


Make-Believe (at least I hope so)

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alice is a Bitch, Borris speaks sign language, N0 MorE BAc0n SoUP FoR You BoI, NOT FINISHED YET I"M STILL WRITING, No Sex, No Smut, SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!, Scary, Skeletons, Some kidds gonna die tonite!, Spooky, at least in this story, bendy is not cute he is EVIL, chapters maybe, henry's pov, no relationshipps, not even fluff, poadbfeioabygjsihvre, too many tags, woah hey that was pretty edgy pal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: Henry has finally come back home, but things have changed, and not for the better....spooky man, not gonna lie...Don't forget to leave a comment thread and a Kudo!





	Make-Believe (at least I hope so)

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty guys so this started as a writing prompt in English back when I was in the ninth grade, and like EVERYONE loved it so I was like "HeY Why DOn'T I MaKe A FAnfiC AbouT It!!!"
> 
> There are no relationships at all period in fact I'm pretty sure everyone Hates each other thats just how it be sumtimes.
> 
> If you like it PLEASE leave a comment really guys it helps me when you guys give me your opinion. Don't be afraid to give me some structural criticism that benefits me personally. Thank you for reading and hey, moar is on the wae. 

I heard a door creak open and standing in the doorway was Sammy Lawrence.  
"Wandering is a terrible, terrible sin" he whispered. I opened my eyes and at first glance his huge ax swung at me, But it was just a bluff; something to trigger my fight-or-flight reflexes. I looked down and noticed that I was tied up in a chair. I looked back up and Sammy was hovering over me. I could hear him breathing, but his breath was covered by his worn-out Bendy mask.  
"what are you gonna do to me?" I asked.  
"My lord wants a sacrifice, and today is our lucky day." Above us there was a loud rumble, it shook the entire building like an earthquake. "You hear that my little Sheep, The savior Is crawling above, CRAWLING!" He let out a malicious laugh which faded into a fit of coughing. "Now don't you move, We still need you..." The freak exited the room and I took my chance to escape. Luckily he wasn't too bright, the knots were poorly done so I could untie them in one shot. Once I untied myself I Glanced around the dimly lit room, scanning for any weapon of defense. I settled on an old busted pipe, I didn't really have much of a choice. Right as I walked towards the exit, that freak entered the room again. "God fucking damn it! Your gonna Damn us all tho hell! He is here already!" Right on cue the rumbling came back to life, followed with an ear-aching yowl. I ran for it and so did Sammy, Only he wasn't fast enough. The Ink Demon Grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him across the floor. I didn't look back, but his screams painted a disturbing image in my mind.

Once I got out of the death trap, I found myself in another corridor. I kept walking for what seemed like forever. So many thoughts were running in my mind, but the most important was how can this be real? I thought make-believe was just make-believe, nothing could hurt me. I guess I'm not in my own reality anymore. I came across a door which was boarded. Great, I thought. It would be very convenient if I had an ax, but of course, I don't. I had to use my own horsepower and tear down the wooden planks. I got a splinter, but It's fine, You can't die from that, can you?

I opened the door and was greeted by a familiar face. "Borris! Oh buddy, how have you been?" Borris was always secretly my favorite character. He was very tall, much bigger than me, But he wouldn't hurt a fly. The wolf had a heart of gold, truly. He greeted me in sign language, he signed out 'Hello Henry. Nice of you to finally come back. Are you here to play with us once again?' I frowned at him and said "Sorry buddy, I've got some work to do." Borris beckoned me to sit down and talk with him. He signed out 'It's good that you've returned to the studio, many things have changed, and not for the better. There is an evil lurking around in the darkness, It hasn't affected me though. I've hid out in this room, living alone. I'm scared though, because I know that it will find me eventually. I'm so very relieved to see your face again. Can you do me a favor old friend? I've been living off of the bacon soup, but only you can cook it to where it's edible.' The animated wolf smiled, and I chuckled to myself. "Yeah, sure thing." He handed me an old can of soup, and I proceeded to cook it up. Once it was done I headed back to the table which we were sitting at. "Here you go, enjoy it." He grabbed out of my hands eagerly and scarfed it down. 'Thank you. as a token of my appreciation, accept this. It will aid you in your journey.' He handed me a lever. I looked back up at him with confusion and he responded with 'It will unlock the door to the left which will lead you to Alice's room. Be careful old friend, She's full of rage and is an envious being'. "Thank you Borris. Take care of yourself." I inserted the lever and pulled down. Sure enough, the door opened. Once I exited, the door behind me slammed close. I shuddered at the noise, but took a deep breath. I looked around my surroundings, taking in everything. I looked up at the sign right above the empty recording booth. it read 'She's quite a gal!' and indeed she was. A flashback ran through my mind, I recalled having a conversation with her. "How come Bendy gets more lines than me? He's had the limelight for too long, can't I have a chance to be the star?" She stood right up in my face, and boy, I hated it when she pulled that crap. She was always jealous of Bendy, and it gave Bendy a swelled head. She had crossed the line when she re-wrote the script for Dancin' with the devil. I was furious, and we canceled the entire episode. I never really liked her, she was very conceited.  
and complained about everything. I walked up towards the booth. I heard a voice oddly enough. It was familiar and feminine. A little whiney, too.  
"Where have you been? Explain yourself right now Henry!"  
"Who is this?" I yelled out. Deep down I knew who it was, but I asked anyway. Soon enough there was a fist pounding on the glass and I jumped back, heart racing.  
"WHERE WERE YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH?! TELL ME!" The pounding continued until the glass shattered to a million pieces. Instantly a figure stepped out and it was exactly who I expected to see. She charged at me, but I moved last second and she tripped. Alice was always slightly violent, but she never tried to attack me before.

She got back up and stood perfectly still, looking me up and down. She charged again, this time swinging upwards. I wasn't prepared and her inky fist hit me in the jaw. It pounded with pain, but I didn't have time to worry about it. I acted fast and grabbed her arms. I then turned her around, Locking her in a child's hold. She grunted with frustration and tried her hardest to wiggle free. She stomped on my foot with her stiletto pumps and I loosened my grip. She then made her next move and kicked me down. Once I was down she pinned me took the floor. "God, you're pathetic." she hissed out.  
"What do you want this time you selfish bitch."  
"I want to know why you abanded us when Joey died. Just who do you think you are, disappearing when we needed you the most?" Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes.  
"I'll talk to you once you calm your ass down!"  
She backed up off me and sat down. I got a chance to tend my wounds and think for a moment.

I finally answered her burning question.  
"I have a family to tend to. They were friends of Joey's. I had to help plan my best friends own funeral and all you can think about is yourself?"  
"WE are your FAMILY! and you LEFT US!" the inky figure sobbed. "And since you've been gone, Bendy has gone on a rampage. We tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't listen. He shut us out and stopped speaking. and now he's out for us, looking for someone to blame."  
"And why do you care all of a sudden? Oh thats right, You're just scared. You never cared about Bendy's well-being. You're just like you were then, A manipulative attention-seeking Bitch. You think bendy is gonna kill you."  
she shut up real quick and her sobbing stopped instantly. "Oh, you're smarter than you look. Now get up."  
I got up slowly and Alice did the same. She grabbed me by the throat and said "I need a little errand boy, and you're just the sad man I need. I want to escape this hellhole and so do you, So I'm gonna offer you a deal. Fetch me a few items, and I'll give you this" She pointed to an ax, and a new one too. not a single scratch on it. 

"Alright. what do you want."  
"oh, Just a little doll. One that looks like me, preferably. I also want a mirror and a sewing needle with thread."

"Alright, I'll get those things. Where can I find them at?"  
"Go down to the Toy factory and there you should find them. Bring those items back in an hour and the ax is yours to keep."

I headed to the elevator where I went to the bottom floor. It opened and I was greeted with a machine and a sign that read 'Heavenly Toys'. I started my hunt for the Items when that irritating voice came up on the intercom.

"Your time starts now, Errand boy. Now fetch!" 

I shook my head and started my quest. I looked around trying to spot an Alice doll. I noted all the many statues of bendy. I also noted that there was ink all over the factory. so bendy must've been here, Huh? Right when I finished my thought I heard a ghoulish moan come from behind me. I turned around and met face-to-face with an Ink monster.  
I swung at him and literally nothing happened. It was like my punch had no effect on the thing. "Damn It!" I said. I ran from it and luckily came across a bucket of water (how convenient). I grabbed it and threw the water at the thing. It melted right before my eyes, screeching as it did so. I calmed down and continued my search. I finally found the doll.

"Good boy, Henry. Now be a good little doggy and fetch me a mirror! you have thirty minutes left."

I went back to my job and found a broken hand-held mirror behind a desk. I looked at the desk and on it was a sketchbook. I decided to take a look. Inside was a facial expression chart for bendy. Happy, he was smiling. Sad, he was smiling. Fear, disgust, and depression were also smiling. Nice, I thought. I picked up the mirror and once again Alice came in through the intercom.

"That's a beautiful mirror you found. Oh, wait, It's because it has my reflection in it. Twelve minutes remain, so tick tock!" she giggled loudly and then hung up.  
I took a turn right and ran up the staircase. When I reached the top, I saw a shelf full of toys. They had Borris, Bendy, Alice, even a few background characters. Next to it was a lever. I pulled it and the shelf moved, revealing another one full of sewing supplies. I grabbed the Needle and thread then headed back to Alice's room.

Once I arrived Alice was there to greet me yet again. "Oh goody! You found the items, now here's your reward." She tossed the ax my way and it landed at my feet. I wasted no more time and I exited her lair, moving on in my adventure.


End file.
